When comparing two sources of codes or text, the comparison process may be slow and inefficient, particularly when the files to be compared are very large. For example, some conventional comparison programs may take as much as sixteen hours to completely compare two sources. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method which will reduce the time required to complete the comparison of two sources of code or text.